Enjoy Yourself
by Jenza
Summary: *chpt 5 up* Different points of views in the Graduation Ball, I haven't finished it all yet. Beware to those Rinoa and Squall haters!! Sorry if you dont' like it...So far, I've done Squall, Rinoa,Selphie, Zell and a songfic for an unlikely couple!
1. Rinoa has a plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, they all belong to Squaresoft. I am writing fics independently and I am not being paid for it (even though I wouldn't mind.....)  
  
  
  
Rinoa had escaped from her home in Timber as soon as she saw the oppurtunity. She had always wanted to attend a graduation ball in Garden and this was as good an excuse as any.  
  
She stood nervously to the side of a plant, watching couples dance, their eyes gazing lovingly into each other's. How she longed for someone to look at her like that.  
  
She straightened her yellow silk dress for what seemed like the hundredth time - it probably was.  
  
She looked at the reflection in one of the window panes.  
  
Her beautiful brown eyes set in her flawless pale skin, perfectly accompanied by her high-lights in her raven black hair.  
  
She smiled at herself, remembering she was meant to be enjoying herself.  
  
_Rinoa, why did you come here? You know you wouldn't know anyone here, you should have stayed at home.  
_  
She pushed the thought out of her head and replaced it with a new one.  
  
_Listen, the next single guy to walk through that door will be your dance partner for at least the next dance.  
_  
She vowed to keep to that thought.  
  
Just then, a dark man in a SeeD uniform stumbled in, pulled by a brunette who was obviously very excited by this whole affair. They looked like a couple.  
  
_Damn, he was kind of cute as well. Oh well, I'll just have to wait for the next one.....  
_  
She carried on staring at the door, but everyone who came in seemed to have a partner.  
  
_How stupid can I be? Of course everyone would have a partner, why would any single person come to an occasion like this? Stupid girl!  
_  
She let her gaze drift from the door to the crowd that had developed on the dance floor. And then to one of the pillars opposite her.  
  
Her eyes settled on the guy with the dark features. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself. Where was his date? Shouldn't she be cheering him up?  
  
She scanned the room for the brunette. She finally spotted her on the dance floor with a bonde guy who had a tattoo running down the left side of his face. They both had manic grins on their face and they were definitely enjoying themselves.  
  
Rinoa smiled to herself.  
  
_Maybe she wasn't his date afterall.....Good news for me then.....  
_  
With this new thought, she wandered over to where the guy with brown hair stood. He seemed to not notice her. Too bad, he soon will.  
  
_Here goes.....  
_  
Rinoa walked right up to Squall, who didn't even notice her until she grabbed him.  
  
She took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
_Oh Hyne! His face, can he dance? I should have checked first, never mind!  
_  
Rinoa moved her body to the music, whilst Squall stumbled on. He soon got the hang of it but wondered who this girl was - he didn't recognise her at all. _Who is she?  
_  
Rinoa smiled at him, and grinned to herself, thinking how weird it must feel to have a complete stranger grab you for a dance without asking first.  
  
When the music for the second dance stopped, Rinoa slinked away into the crowd before Squall could open his mouth.  
  
_That was fun.  
_  
  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if that was bad, but I just wanted to type something about the dance from Rinoa's point of view. Hope you didn't get too bored, and please write NICE reviews!!


	2. Squall gets dragged in

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, the all belong to Squaresoft. There, I've mentioned them , so do not sue me. It would be a waste of time anyway, cos I'm broke!!  
  
  
_  
It's been a good day. I passed my SeeD test today, so I am now officially a SeeD. It's been a good day. But now I have this stupid Graduation Ball. Why is this thing compulsory anyway? No-one asked me if I wanted to go, it is just expected that everyone should attend. No matter. I shall make an appearance and leave when the timing is right. Better get changed into my uniform...  
_  
As if by magic, Selphie knocked on Squall's door, just as he was about to exit his dorm. Call it bad timing, or rotten luck, Selphie became instantly attached to Squall's arm. He tried to shake her off, but she just didn't seem to notice. If she did, she was doing a good job of ignoring it.  
  
Selphie bounded down the large halls in Balamb Garden with such energy, Squall was getting more annoyed than ever.  
  
_Who is this girl?! Oh yeah, I met her a few times. What was her name?! Sel...Sel...Selphie? I think that was it. I'd better remember it. Wait a minute, did I say I'd go to the dance with her? I don't remember asking.  
_  
Squall tried to stop walking, but Selphie was surprisingly strong for a girl of her build. No wonder she was a SeeD.  
  
As the couple approached the main hall where the Graduation Ball was to be set, there was a loose bit of carpeting, which Squall failed to spot in time and tripped. Selphie didn't seem to notice this and carried on dragging her victim behind her.  
  
Selphie skipped into the hall with a gleeful expression plastered onto her face. Squall stumbled into the hall with an expression that only displayed one emotion: annoyance.  
  
He caught a glimpse of an attractive dark haired woman standing to his right but quickly averted his attention to his feet, which were about to step onto Selphie, who had momentarily stopped her journey to take in the design of the hall they had just entered.  
  
_Here's to the insignificant night I am about to take part in. Why do I need to attend this damned ceremony? It's not even informative - it's just an excuse used to waste time. Look at all those couples dancing over there, what's the point? They won't be together for long, it's all such a waste of valuable time. I could be in the Training Area right now, perfecting my Gunblade skills so I can be more of an asset to Garden. Shame this event is compulsory. Hey, what are you doing...?  
_  
Selphie interrupted Squall's thinking by pulling on his arm. "Come on! I wanna dance. Or have you forgotten the object of this evening?"  
  
"I do not dance"  
  
"Why not? It's really fun!"  
  
"I don't know how. Just leave me alone"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, cheer up, this is our last night of immaturity! we have to enjoy it."  
  
Squall was about retort, when another voice cut in.  
  
"Hey, Squall buddy, how'z it goin, man? Alright Selph?"  
  
Squall ignored him, Selphie did the exact opposite.  
  
"Zell, Squall won't dance with me. Hey, I know, how would you like to do the honor?"  
  
She held out her arm, and Zell replied with one of his trademark grins and readied his arm for her's. Off they went, into the centre of the dance floor, of course.  
  
Squall stood to the side, watching on uninterestedly. His thoughts wandered to the night he had a training session with Seifer, his scar. He remembered every move made, by himself, and by Seifer. He remembered his exact thoughts, as Seifer's gunblade made contact with his skin. It was strange, he felt no sense of fright at that moment.  
  
_I wonder. What would have happened if -  
_  
Squall felt and smelt the perfume of someone brushing past him and that distracted his line of thought for a brief second. It was enough to make him forget what he was thinking about.  
  
A soft and pale hand enclosed his arm. He looked up to see a black haired woman smiling at him.  
  
_Who is this? Wow, she's pretty. Do I know her? I don't think so.....  
  
_Squall wanted to pull away, but felt he was compelled to do whatever she wanted him to do, it was her smile, it just breathed the words 'trust me' to him, and he felt like he owed it to her to do just that.  
  
Why?  
  
For what he could remember, he doesn't even recognise her, much less know her.  
  
She lead him to the dance floor.  
  
_Oh no, I wasn't lying when I told Selphie I couldn't dance!  
_  
Now, the smile on the girls face reassured him. Somehow, when he saw her face, he knew everything would be alright.  
  
_Who is this girl? I don't think I know her. How could she have so much power over me? The last person who could make me relax wa .....Sis.....Oh, Hyne, I just stepped on her foot!  
_  
Squall went a dull shade of crimson. The girl's nose wrinkled slightly.  
  
_Did I just hear her giggle? No, it can't be, it must be the music from the band playing on my ears. Calm down, Squall, you're glowing!!  
_  
Squall tried to smile apologetically, but due to the long expanse of time, in which he hadn't used those muscles, it came out as his usual frown. The girl just smiled harder.  
  
Squall was getting the hang of the dance, and maybe, just starting to enjoy himself, when the girl looked into his eyes, gave him a grin, and disappeared into the throng of dancers.  
  
_Who was that?  
  
_The only question that occupied Squall's mind, as he stood amongst the crowd the people.  
  
Zell and Selphie appeared just then.  
  
"Hey, that chick was cute. Who was she?"  
  
"You said you didn't dance! You liar. Who was she anyway? Do we know her?"  
  
_We know her.....that sounds like something.....we know her.....we know her.....we know her.....Rinoa? That's a pretty name.....  
_  
  
  
Author's notes: hope that wasn't too bad! Please review if you've read this far. Much appreciated!


	3. Selphie adds a helping hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, etc.

Whoo-hoo! I passed my SeeD test today; I'm sooo excited! The Graduation Ball is in two hours; I'd better hurry up and get ready. 

Selphie Tilmitt disappeared into her dorm, where she busied herself with her SeeD uniform, getting all the creases in the skirt just right. Putting her uniform onto some hangers, she then turned to her dressing table, where she studied herself in the mirror. 

_Gotta fix this hair! My flicks aren't at the right angle. Where are my heating tongs?! _

She ran around her dorm, searching the floor, wardrobe, bed; everywhere she could think of for those damned tongs!

_Where are they?! Ah hah! There they are, they were right there on my desk, on top of the homework Instructor Trepe had asked for! Never mind, I can't do anything about that now._

Whilst she was waiting for the tongs to work their magic to keep her locks at the perfect angle, she once again reviewed her uniform, inspecting every inch for a particle of dust, wanting everything to be immaculate. When her hair was set, she put on the uniform and started applying make-up to make her most prominent features stand out. 

_Wow girl! You look stunning; you're bound to turn some heads tonight!!_

She took one last look at her image in the mirror and gave herself a big wink to make her grin even bigger. 

I'd better go and get Squall else he won't go! Better hurry Selp, else he might think of an excuse, even though all SeeDs are required to attend. Oh no, it's already started!!

In her usual exuberant manner, she bounded out of her dorm and to the outside of Squall's dorm. She was about to knock on the door, when he opened the door himself. 

Wow! As if he knew I was coming. What a gentleman, didn't wanna keep the girl waiting did he?! He looks so good in uniform. Wait till all the girls see me with Squall Leonhart. Did I say he looks stunning?! Shame I heard he doesn't show any interest in dating. Too bad…

Selphie made their arms link and pulled Squall down the hall after she knew he had closed his dorm door. Squall more-or-less dragged his feet along behind him, whilst Selphie basically carried him along. 

_What is _up _with this guy? He should be happy; it's the first day of the rest of our lives. Oh well, he might lighten up when we get to the ball. I'm _really _excited, I wonder what room will look like?!_

With the newfound excitement and adrenaline rushing through Selphie's veins, she skipped down the hall, barely noticing Squall's attempt to break free and have his arm back. 

Selphie rushed into the ballroom first, pausing momentarily to take in the scene.

Oh my gosh! This is so pretty. Where did all this decoration come from, I'm definitely gonna be on da Garden Committee if I stay here. How pretty is this place? I'm gonna have so much fun tonight, the band isn't that good but it's the company, right?! I wonder what Squall's thinking…Actually, I'd rather dance!!

Selphie pulled on Squall's arm, hoping he'd get the hint, but failed.

"Come on! I wanna dance. Or have you forgotten the object of this evening?"  
  
"I do not dance"  
  
"Why not? It's really fun!"  
  
"I don't know how. Just leave me alone"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, cheer up, this is our last night of immaturity! We have to enjoy it."  
  
For crying out loud, does he ever get involved in social occasions?! I don't think so. He must be lying. Hey, here's that other guy I met, maybe he'll dance with me.  
  
"Hey, Squall buddy, howz it goin, man? Alright Selph?"  
  
Wow, he remembered my name. Tee-hee, the uniform sure looks funny on him, but in a nice but strange kinda way!   
  
"Zell, Squall won't dance with me. Hey, I know, how would you like to do the honour?"

Yay! He's giving me his arm. Now that we're gonna dance, we might as well go to the middle!

"You know how to dance, right? It doesn't matter if you don't, it'll still be fun" 

"Yeah, I kinda do, so you won't have to tense your feet. Besides, your feet are so small, I probably won't even get them, even if I aim for em!"

Selphie aimed a fake punch at his bicep.

Whoa his muscle's big. Why are you surprised? He's a martial-artist. Stupid girl!

The band played a piece of music, which matched the beat of a waltz. Immediately, they did the correct steps, movements mirroring each other in every respect. They both grinned at each other, looking like a crazed couple. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approach Squall but thought nothing of it. Then, she saw her grab his arm.

Oooh, that Squall, no wonder he didn't wanna dance, he had his own little interest!!

"Zell", she whispered. "Who's that girl with Squall?"

"Huh? Where? Oh, I don't think I've seen her around. She might be an exchange student like you. She's pretty. How would she know Squall? As far as I know, he doesn't talk to many guys or girls. Oh well, things change right?"

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Selphie. "He told me he couldn't dance. I can't believe he lied to me!"

"Calm down. Look, he doesn't know, he's standing on he feet more than the floor!"

"Hehe, oh yeah!"

That Squall! It's so cute, trying to impress that girl like that. I think he's embarrassing himself more, though. Hang about; he's getting the hang of the dance.

Sure enough, Squall and his partner were soon getting more and more synchronised, it was like they had danced together for years. They moved with such fluidity and grace, they matched so perfectly.

Wait a minute. Is that? Did I just see that?! Did I just see Squall Leonhart, the lone wolf, smile?! No, it can't be!

Although she was intrigued, Selphie eventually stopped spying on the couple and concentrated on her own dance with Zell. 

When the dance ended, she searched the crowd for Squall and his partner. She saw Squall on the edge of the dance floor, staring at something that seemed far away. 

"C'mon Zell, I wanna know who that girl was."

"Yeah, cool. I wanna know too"

Still holding hands, they wandered over to where Squall was stood rooted to the floor. 

"Hey, that chick was cute. Who was she?"  
  
"You said you didn't dance! You liar. Who was she anyway? Do we know her?"

Squall continued to stare at a point that was invisible to Zell and Selphie's eyes.

**Author's notes:** Hey hey, finished another person!! How many have I gotta do now?! Nah, can't be bothered to count, I'll just do em till I run outta characters. I've got summin to clarify cos u guys keep submitting reviews bout this, so I thought I'd better sort this out. I know some details of this fic is inaccurate (e.g. the part where Squall guesses Rinoa's name, I thought it was a good point to end on, plus, I though it would be cute). I thought it would be pointless to write a fic that was completely from the storyline on the game, you could just play it, so I changed some stuff to try and make it kinda original. Now, please don't write reviews about my inaccuracy!! Not bitchin to those who did already, cos u didn't know, right?! Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time, please review!!


	4. It's Zell's turn

**Disclaimer: **Not that I don't love disclaimers and all that, but you know what's meant to go here. Actually, I'd better type it, else those guys in suits will come knockin….I don't own a thing, cept maybe my mini-hi, clothing (no, wait, that's wrong…), school-work, posters, make-up, jewellery, etc.

"Yo dude, you goin to da Grad Ball?"

"Definitely!"

"Cool, see ya there!"

You da man! Can't believe I passed that test today. I mean, I knew I would, it was like Instructor Trepe said, all I had to do was keep my cool. And I was cool, right?! Right, I'm always cool. Hey, there's Squall!

"Hey man, y'all right?"

"Whatever…"

"You'd better go and get ready soon, else you'll be late"

"Whatever…"

Geez, it's like a grey cloud's over his head all the time. Wonder if he'll loosen up at the Ball tonight…Hey, here's my dorm.

Zell wandered inside after completing the usual security measures. He'd been here so long that he hardly had to think about it, he was basically on autopilot, even when he was throwing his board to the side of his bed, he knew the exact strength and angle he needed to get it to land just right. Even though he didn't seem the type, his dorm was almost immaculate. Judging by the way he eats, you would never know that Zell actually hates mess. 

He walked to the other side of the room in a few paces and picked out his SeeD uniform from the assortment of baggy trousers and t-shirts in his wardrobe. He found the thing hanging on the very side of the furnishing and when he took it out, he saw that it was very creased.

Dammit! I'm never gonna get away with these lines all over it, I knew I shoulda taken mama's spare iron with me. I know, I'll get one of the girls to clean it up for me.

So out of his dorm he went. 

Now, who should I ask? Natsumi might, she's always helping me with the books in the library, and maybe she'll help me with my uniform. Now, which one was her dorm?

After knocking on a few wrong doors, and asking a few fellow students, he finally reached Natsumi's dorm. 

"Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Depends on what it is."

"I'm having some trouble with my uniform, I've sorta creased it quite badly, and I don't really know how to fix it, so –"

" – So you were wondering if I could fix it for you," she finished for him.

"Well, yeah. That is if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course not, I'll drop it by your dorm in about 10 minutes!"

"Thanks Nat, I owe ya one!"

"No problem, I was going to fix my clothes anyway, I'll just do yours at the same time"

"Great! See ya in a bit!"

Wow, that was easier than I thought it'd be. 

Zell returned to his dorm and disappeared into the shower.

He appeared 10 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and a few puddles from where he'd walked.

Damn, I always do that! I never seem to remember to dry my feet before I leave the bathroom. Never mind, I'll do that next time.

There was a knock on the door.

Wonder who that could be…

He shouted to say that it was open, and Natsumi walked in with his uniform in hand. She almost dropped the pile, when she saw his bare torso. Zell didn't seem to notice, as she had accidentally knocked his board with the door and he was rushing to save it from being chipped if it had hit the floor.

"Oh, sorry Zell, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Don't worry bout that. You shouldn't be saying sorry, I should be saying thank you for the uniform."

"It's alright, I didn't mind doing it. You can ask again anytime." She handed Zell the pile.

"Really?! Gee, thanks Nat, I might take you up on that!"

"I think I'd better leave you to get ready for the Ball."

"Oh, yeah, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye!"

With that, she had left the room as quickly as she had entered. Zell gently placed the uniform onto his bed. 

Let's get this hair sorted out. Now, where's that hair gel?

Zell rummaged through a heap of clothes he had left in the corner, the only kind of messiness in the entire room. 

No, it's not there. Where did I put it? Lemme think, I used it this morning and put it onto the side of the sink.

Zell wandered back into the bathroom and examined the sink.

No, not there either. Is it in the cabinet?

So he opened it and found only a shaver, toothbrush and toothpaste.

Where is it?! Hang on, did I put it back into my suitcase, so that I'd remember to take it to mama's with me? Well, third time lucky!

Sure enough, he had packed it, just in case he had left it in his dorm.

Now, let's fix this hair.

Zell screwed off the lid and put some onto his fingers. He worked it through into his hair and spiked his hair until it was just right. He laughed a little, as he remembered how he saw some guys try to copy his style and failed miserably. They found it impossible to have spiky hair at the length Zell had his. What they didn't know was that there was a special ingredient in his gel, which made even his length hair spike.

Well, I've sorted out the hair, so the only thing left to do is to change into the uniform…

When that was done, he waked out of his dorm and locked the door. He then wandered down the assortment of corridors and eventually came to the hall the Ball was in. He was right on time; the band had just started their introductory piece to let the students know Headmaster Cid was about to give his opening speech.

Zell went straight for the buffet cart and helped himself to the mixture of food available, whilst the headmaster's voice echoed over the hall. The speech finished and Zell turned to complain to a fellow student.

"It's not fair!"

"What?"

"There are no hot dogs here. How do they expect us to enjoy this evening without hot dogs?"

The guy rolled his eyes but was unnoticed by Zell, as he was still marvelling at the lack of hot dogs.

Zell walked to a pillar at the side of the room. He had come here without a date, so he did not expect to go for a dance with anyone. He watched the couples weaving in and out of each other while absent-mindedly drinking from a glass he was handed to by a waiter.

I wish I had asked someone to come here with me, and then I could put into practice those dancing lessons mama made me go to. Of course, I'll never tell anyone about that. Hopefully, they wouldn't ask. Hey, who's that girl? She's pretty hot. She's looking at the door; she may be waiting for her date. Oh well, too bad.

At that point, Natsumi strolled over and struck up a conversation with him.

"Hey ya Zell, what's on your mind?"

"Nuffin, just thinking bout stuff."

"Hmm…a dangerous past time", she smiled.

Zell grinned in response. "Why are you here anyway, I didn't know you took the test."

"No, I didn't. That's why I'm not in uniform."

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice. Like I said, my mind was elsewhere. So, you enjoying the Ball?!"

"Yeah, I spose."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Selphie practically sprinting into the hall and Squall almost crashing into her as she stopped.

"Hey, there's Squall, I'd might as well say hi, I'll catch ya later!"

" Yeah, later."

With that, Zell left Natsumi and dodged the couples. He carried on watching Squall and Selphie.

What's Selphie up to now? Is she trying to get him to dance? Oh well, I might as well interrupt!

"Hey, Squall buddy, howz it goin, man? Alright Selph?"

"Zell, Squall won't dance with me. Hey, I know, would you like to do the honour?"

Would I?! I've been waiting for a dance all night!

Zell responded by offering his arm and flashed Selphie one of his grins. With his head turned towards Selphie, he noticed a relieved Squall looking in the other direction. Selphie drew his attention.

"You know how to dance, right? It doesn't matter if you don't, it'll still be fun" 

"Yeah, I kinda do, so you won't have to tense your feet. Besides, your feet are so small, I probably won't even get them, even if I aim for em!"

Selphie aimed a fake punch at his bicep.

Dammit, that actually kinda hurt! Oh well, I guess that explains why she's a SeeD, since she doesn't look that big,

They walked to the middle and started dancing to the music as soon as they reached their destination. Zell immediately recognised the music as a waltz piece and took the lead. Selphie soon followed and were mimicking each other's moves, making them look like they were dancing with their reflection. They were enjoying themselves so much; they found it hard not to beam at each other.  

After a while, Selphie leaned in to whisper, "Zell, who's that girl with Squall?"

"Huh? Where? Oh, I don't think I've seen her around. She might be an exchange student like you. She's pretty. How would she know Squall? As far as I know, he doesn't talk to many guys or girls. Oh well, things change right?"

Damn, she was waiting for Squall?! 

"I don't believe this! He told me couldn't dance. I can't believe he lied to me!"

Zell spun around so that he could observe the couple in question. 

"Calm down. Look, he doesn't know, he's standing on her feet more than the floor!"

"Hehe, oh yeah!"

They turned to the side, so that they could spy on the couple at the same time.

That seemed to cheer her up. I think I should give Squall some dancing lessons. Nah, this is funny! Wait a minute he's improving. Oh well, it looks like the show's over. I was having so much fun watching them as well!

It was true; Squall had dramatically improved for some unknown reason. Soon, it looked as though Squall and the girl were destined to dance together. They were moving with such grace and agility, it seemed hard to believe Squall had never stepped foot onto a dance floor.

Zell didn't want to seem rude, so he turned his attention back to Selphie, who he noticed was still fixated on the couple. A couple of seconds later, she too turned her attention back to the dance she was in. 

Zell soon had confirmation of Selphie's priorities.

"C'mon Zell, I wanna know who that girl was."

"Yeah, cool. I wanna know too," and he meant it. 

The massive crowd of people, who had developed, as the band started up the new track, slowed them down.

"Hey, that chick was cute. Who was she?"

"You said you didn't dance! You liar. Who was she anyway? Do we know her?"

Zell looked at Squall and noticed his eyes staring at a spot in mid air. He followed his eyes and saw nothing. At least, it was nothing to him.

**Author's notes:** Wow, I only posted the last chapter a few days ago. Oh well, this is what happens when my brother leaves me alone with the computer at 2am. I think I should really get some sleep now, as I still have school. Hope this wasn't too bad, and sorry it was so long. I forgot to say for the last chapter that I do actually like Selphie (she's my fave character after Rinoa), I didn't mean to be mean to her if I did. Natsumi is the girl in the library, I think that's her name anyway; else I just made it up. Well, review it please, even if you do wanna scream at me for such a bad fic and making you read this for so long, or if you're one of those rare peeps who do actually like it, you can praise me! Whichever you are, please review!! Hmm…now I've gotta figure out which characters I've got left…


	5. It takes two to tango

**Author's notes: **Hey ya!! OK, I was listening to Destiny's Child's 'Emotion', when I had this idea. I should be typing a philosophy essay, but that seems so boring compared to writing a fic, so here it is. Oh yeah, this is my first songfic, so be gentle!! One last thing, I thought because it seemed easier, I'd do Seifer and Quistis in the same chapter. I'll try not to confuse you lot, but I seem to do that quite easily without trying. 

**Disclaimers: **Sadly, after all my plotting, the Final Fantasy stuff still isn't mine; they still belong to Squaresoft…damn… 

(Quistis)

As Instructor, Quistis Trepe had to attend the Graduation Ball, since it was expected and compulsory. She didn't mind, as she had always gotten along with her students. But sometimes, she wished she had a partner. It was always so boring going to these Balls on her own, seeing all her students partnered up and dancing together. 

One student she had always had an interest in was Squall. She had noticed him come in with Selphie, but she didn't mind, as she knew Squall would never fall for her, she wasn't his type. But what would she know? She had never seen Squall take an interest in anyone. Due to the rules opposed to teacher-student relationships, she had never been able to do anything, but admire him from afar. 

It's over and done   
but the heartache lives on inside

As Quistis finally plucked up the courage to go and ask Squall for a dance, she noticed a girl with ink black hair approach him. Quistis wasn't worried at first, until they moved towards the dance floor. She stood there, motionless, gazing upon the unlikely couple. She felt her heart break, as they began to move in time with each other, like they were, in some weird way, made for each other.

And who's the one you're clinging to   
instead of me tonight? 

Quistis had always regarded Squall as a part of her, always subconsciously looking out for him. She had been strong, but tonight, all her strength left her body.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart 

(Seifer)

He would never admit it, but he had always admired Quistis. Because he had always had feelings for her, he had noticed things about her that not many would. For instance, as he saw her from across the ballroom, he knew without checking, that her gaze was firmly fixed on Squall Leonhart. That was another reason for why he hated him so much.

After a few glasses of champagne, Seifer stood up from his chair, and stumbled towards the spot upon which the Instructor was stood. He was a pillar away, when he watched her moved towards the man she was studying.   
  
In the words of a broken heart   
It's just emotion that's taken me over   
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul   
But if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling   
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world   
to hold me tight   
Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight 

Seifer knew that Quistis would never acknowledge his existence until Squall was out of her mind, but she had always had a soft spot for him, which Seifer wished with his whole being would have him in it, instead of Squall. So you can guess that he was happy when he saw his ex-girlfriend approach his adversary.   
  
I'm there at your side,   
I'm part of all the things you are   
But you've got a part of someone else   
You've got to find your shining star 

Then he remembered how every female never forgets someone, once that person had gained a place in their heart. It didn't make sense to Seifer, but then again, the female mind doesn't make sense to anyone. He finally realised bitterly that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never gain a place in Quistis's heart.  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart 

Even though their thoughts were different, it seemed strange how they were both feeling the same thing, yearning for something they both knew was useless. But who are we to criticise their dreams?

  
In the words of a broken heart   
It's just emotion that's taken me over   
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul   
But if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling   
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world   
to hold me tight   
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight 

As they both looked on with resentment, they realised they could never get what they desired the most in life. With these thoughts in mind, they both looked on to the couple, who were more like strangers, break apart and the male counterpart's eyes changed to a new light that had never touched his eyes. 

**Author's notes: **Just remembered something, the italics were being mean to me in the last few chapters, I tried to fix it, but it didn't work. I hope they come up fine in this chapter. But if they don't, the song lyrics are meant to be in italic. Please review, even if you are only criticising me. Oh, and hope I didn't confuse you lot by switching from Quistis to Seifer. By the way, I don't actually think Quistis is obsessed with Squall; it's just easier to write about her that way! Now, who's my next victim…   
  
  



End file.
